


A Listening Ear

by Jon



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon/pseuds/Jon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a follow on from my fic 'One Night in Bag End', but can also just be read on its own.</p><p>Kili likes hearing his brother and Dwalin fuck... and let's face it- who doesn't? ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Listening Ear

 

The sounds coming from his brother's bedroll were unmistakable- and Kili was surprised to find as he craned his neck around the beds of the sleeping company, that he was the only one to have heard them. Or perhaps he was just being nosy?

 

Fili had positioned his bedroll further away from his brother and the group than usual, which had made Kili wonder- but he was too tired to talk much this night and had gone to sleep as soon as he'd eaten. Now he awoke (as was a habit of his) in the night, with the shapes of the others lit by the dying fire. He could see a way off his uncle was on watch, a ring of smoke nestling about his head as he puffed on his pipe.

 

He strained his ears again, listening for the noises which he'd just heard so plainly before.

 

'God- _Dwalin_!'

'Hush up boy, or I'll bring out the gag!'

 

Kili felt a thrill go up his spine, waking him up completely now. Those filthy buggers! Fili was hardly away in the trees, and lay only a few metres away from Kili, behind him.

He could hear Fili whimper, and the blankets shift and rustle-

 

'Dwalin, faster-'

'I can't go faster or everyone will hear- your brother's lying just there for Durin's sake!'

' _He's asleep_ \- oh!'

 

Kili took a deep breath, feeling the blood rush into his face. He looked over the fire again to see his uncle tuning his harp- apparently oblivious to his nephew and best friend's fucking across from him in the shadows.

Kili knew he should sleep, or force himself to go to sleep- quickly and without fuss or further thought on the matter.

But the thought that Dwalin was aroused and fucking just metres away was too much to handle, even if it was his brother's privacy...

 

Feigning stretching in his sleep, he rolled over to face the couple, making sure his hair fell over his eyes and hid them as he creaked them a fraction open.

 

Fili, as Kili had assumed, was underneath Dwalin, and was kissing him frantically with his fingers interlocked behind his head. Dwalin had his shirt on still, but it hung open, revealing a tantalising sliver of tattooed muscle and hair. One hand steadied himself on the ground, and the other... the other was working furiously under the covers.

Fili threw his head back in a deep, loud sigh and pushed forwards. Dwalin growled at him (' _for Durin's sake, Fil_ i!') and sped up his movements, but Kili could see that he was so desperately aroused himself- his face flushed and sweaty in the half light... and the way he bit and kissed at his brothers lips...

 

Kili massaged his crotch, trying to steady his own breathing which sounded like pumping bellows to his ears in the silence.

He'd long lusted after Dwalin, and using the excuse that he was just a young dwarf, that he really shouldn't be expected to have a grasp on his lust at this age- he drew out his cock from his underwear, sliding it back and forth between his fingers and feeling it grow even harder.

 

Fili was panting, throwing furtive glances over at his uncle occasionally, but Dwalin possessively grabbed him by the chin whenever this happened and kissed him roughly.

'Fuck me-'

'No! Then we're sure to be caught!'

'Then just blow me... Dwalin... please, I'm begging you!' hissed Fili, and he pulled the covers down entirely, much to Dwalin's panic.

 

Fili's cock was revealed to Kili, and he shifted restlessly as he took in the way Dwalin jacked it off- his tattooed fingers starting to get wet with pre-cum as he rubbed it. Kili thought his brother had a handsome prick- it was bigger than his and much thicker- and this dirty little thought just made him even hornier. Quietly, he slipped his breeches down to get a better grip on himself.

 

Now it was Dwalin's turn to cast a shifty eye over Thorin.

 

'Oh for fuck's...' he muttered as he took in Fili's writhing form below him. Fili looked irresistible, and Dwalin's hungry gaze fixed on his cock.

 

As Dwalin bent down to take it in his mouth, Fili tried to force him down even more, but Dwalin pinned his arms by his sides with a wicked smile on his lips.

'Now now laddie, we'll do this my way,' he whispered, and licked along the underside of the erection, pausing to place soft, teasing kisses at the head.

 

Kili's imagination was working overtime as he watched Dwalin fit Fili's cock down his throat, and draw it back out again agonisingly slowly. He could see Fili was going spare trying to keep quiet, and his nails biting into Dwalin's shoulders.

 

Kili worked his hand as fast as he could over his own cock. In his mind, Dwalin's lips were on him, expertly bringing him close to the edge as Kili moaned for him like a whore, with one huge arm pinning him across his stomach. He felt a flush of embarrassment as his peak neared all too soon, but he wasn't in the mood to prolong it.

 

Fili watched as Dwalin sucked him- now quick and messy, interspersing his licks with forceful strokes of his hand and suckling at the tip of his cock. Kili could see Fili's thighs start to shake and uncharacteristic little squeaks coming from him to take the place of the moans he desperately wanted to release.

 

'D-Dwalin... coming...' he gasped quietly, and Kili saw his brother's fingers scrambled around for Dwalin's head and holding it there as he convulsed- his mouth wide open and his breath fogging in the night sky.

He saw Dwalin's hand was pleasuring himself quickly, and as he pulled the younger dwarf's cock from his mouth, he stilled suddenly, hissing out through his clenched teeth with an oath to Durin.

 

Kili wasn't far behind, and buried his face in his hood (which he often slept in to keep out the cold). He stifled a groan as he felt his cock spurt onto his fingers and stomach, trying hard to keep his own legs from twitching as ecstasy burned through him. His hand pulled a few more times before falling beside him, and he stilled. Now, guilt crept through him at listening, but he sighed in satisfaction. His brother and Dwalin had been far too caught up in themselves to worry about him, and he was sure he'd been much quieter than either of them had.

 

He looked up again and saw Dwalin stretch the kink out of his neck and look down at the mess he'd made on his stomach. He shrugged at this, deciding apparently that cleanliness could wait until he had better light, and smiled fondly at Fili beside him. His brother was already curled up with the blanket pulled around his shoulders, and Dwalin slipped under it, forgoing his own bedroll.

 

Kili was about to turn around and find his own sleep again when he noticed that rather than just casting his eye over the camp fire, Dwalin was looking straight at him.

 

Kili stiffened and unbidden, his eyes opened wide.

 _Game's up_ , _Kili_ , he thought, and and made to sit up to explain himself.

 

Dwalin grinned at him and Kili caught the hint of a wink in the darkness.

'Enjoy that, did you laddie?' he whispered.

Mortified, Kili could only give the barest nod, before turning in his bedroll and screwing his eyes shut.

 

Behind him, he heard Dwalin chuckle and settle down.


End file.
